THE SOUL HUNTER CRONICALS
by lilkotk1
Summary: A LITTLE KID NAMED TOSHIRO BECOMS A BOUNTY HUNTER OF SOULS


INTRODUCTION

It was raining in Tokyo that night. A lone man stood in the rain his long red hair drenched he walked away holding a card smiling. About a yard away laid a girl maybe 14 at the most with 2 cuts 1 across her stomach the other on here Katoro point. A soul fighter disk attached to his muscled arm shrunk down to a watch and he walked away

Katoro point. A point of soul origin

Chapter 1  
The reveres

It was a sunny day at Shatoro high. The dull voice of MR. Akashi rang thru the brightly lit class room sitting in the back was Toshero Hitsagaywa a skinny 15 year old boy with unusual blue black hair fallen forward half asleep MR. Hitsagaywa are you all right said MR. Akashi yeah just got to well you know go said Toshiro just go MR. Akashi yelled whale walking to the bathroom Toshiro was slammed into the lockers by Mogen Gingko the school bully pulling a deck of Yu-Gi-Oh! Cards he said looks like Ill flush these along with your head oh shit man don't pleas Toshiros pleaded shut up you maggot Mogen snarled spurt blood ran out of Tosihro nose his hair darkened you jackass Toshiros screamed punching him in the stomach and kneeing him in the nose he felt it break against his knee. Toshiro started to run holding his nose  
Then there was a bright flash of light and he was teleported to a room full of people in dark robes holding swords a man walked over to him I he said am Kokano and you are in the soul society

Chapter2  
Soul society

What the hell where am I Toshiros screamed his call was answered with a groan from an old man in the back who said this place is what some call heaven you have massive spirit energy he gave Toshiros a gauntlet with spikes on it with a snap shaped like an eye put this on the elder continued if you press the eye you will gain armor and the skill needed to take souls back there is a way theYu-Gi-Oh card are used to fight between this world for there are six realms in the dimension light ,dark ,earth, wind ,fire, water and magic and we need bounty hunters with strong spitual energy for the fight between these realms because laws are being broken and souls are being stolen but its up to you to decide said the elder with enthusiasm So let me get this straight said Toshiros you want me to hunt the soul stealers thats the jest of it the elder said and with that Toshiros was teleported back to his school but to his dismay Mogen was there waiting for him YOU FAG! he yelled with the blood poring from his nose YOU BASTERD ILL KILLYOU! still calm Toshiros said you stupid idiotic cocky butt you have a death wish don't you. Leave me alone or do I have to break your arm? with that Mogen ran within 2minuts his cell phone rang he received a text message  
Name orochimaru Worth 200,000 yen Crime 98 counts of soul stealing & murder

Chapter3  
The hunt is on

Ok said Toshiros pressing the button on his gauntlet body armor appeared he then bandaged his face and started to runabout 2 miles away he found the snake demon so I've found you at last you soul sucking snake. Toshiros said with snarl orochimaru countered with a hiss saying so who are you some soul wow your not as stupid as you are fugally and freaky Toshiros taunted YOU SHALL PAY WITH YOUR LIFE FOR THOES WORDS YOU FOOLOISH MORTL orochimaru screamed and with that he lunged raping his 16ft long tongue around Toshiros neck squeezing Toshiro pulled a knife and sliced open orochimaru tongue the black blood sprayed every where damn this armor in brand new Toshiro whined he took his sword and made 3 signs with his hand then he stabbed his sword into the ground water spray out and four dragons manifested out of the water and attacked tearing orochimaru apart and shattering the bones in his arms Ill get away you shall see orochimaru wailed smiling Toshiros yelled no you wont you have been charged with 98 counts of soul stealing & murder your penalty is death he took his sword and slashed cutting off his head but little dose Toshiros know that it was just a clone the real orochimaru merged with the ground and escaped and heal

Chapter4  
Time goes by  
So Toshiros did the same thing day after day until two week befor school ends he meet takara a butiful girl with long brown and glasses whereing a black sweatshirt and jeans he asked here to the school dance and she said yes but that night when he came home from school to get ready there was blood on the floor and written on saying

I told you I woud be back you fool and I hav takara so lets see if you can kill my minions and I haaaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaa

Chapter 5  
The reckoning

Hey Toshiro arent you going to go and pick up your date! his mom called I'm a little busy mom all be back in a few days he called what! miss Hitsagaywa yelled Toshiro stormed out he walked down the dark street hoping for orochimaru whereabouts then to his luck he saw it one of orochimaru guard it wasnt hard to spot he was a big man with 2 soul fighter disks one on each arm he charged swinging the blades with such speed for a man of his size Toshiro was up heaved in mid air he flipped saying thank god for those gymnastics classis I had to take in P.E. with that the armor was fused and with sword in hand Toshiro charge yelling where the hell is Orochimaru he took her heh the soldier laughed ahhhhh! Toshiro screamed he slashed sliding the enemy almost in two where is he! Toshiro yelled bleagh blood pored out of the guard mouth a he spoke you fool you'll never get her back but he is at the Kamortana heh Toshiro smirked thanks now die with that he brought his sword down on his head and ran the Kamortana river was 2 miles away he ran there killing three guards finally a half hour later he got to the river and there was a dojo there he walked in to here a familiar hiss so you managed to get past most of my guards but now you will deal with spike the cookie crusher a large looking biker came in this will be easy he said pulling it the hair tie that left his log white hair yeah Toshiro thought this will be easy the man called spike charged taking of his jacket large spikes grew out of his body he threw one and it impaled Toshiros arm he was bleeding every where then he screamed AHGGGGGGG! A black dragon appeared on his arm like a tattoo biting it own tail more spikes emerged coming out of his arms like a wicked pair of brass knuckles spike hit T-shirts sword like a Simi truck a normal sword would have broke from the intense force but a sword of its size would way almost 110lbs. But It was made by magic so it just absorbed the blow the intense pressure caused his arms to split and Toshiro flew back almost 15ft he used 3 hand signs monkey horse tiger and bird and he slammed his sword against the ground once again the for water dragons came forth and attacked tearing spike apart a bloody heap was all that was left not bad for a mere soul hunter lets see how you are against this! so taka attack a woman in a red skin tight body suit attacked throwing 4 kunai knives and pulling out 2 Washakie swords she attacked she is fast like the captain of the track team Toshiro though no I cant this is Takara I cant do it she started to attack again Toshiro threw his sword down and punched her in the back of the head and she passed out then he picked up his sword his aura flaring then the dragon tattoo on his arm changed and wrapped itself around his arm and so picking up his sword he charged a orochimaru slashing with all his strengths he felt a sharp pain in his back and turned three needles were sticking out of his back he charged once again but this time he was blocked by a sword it was a long sword he was forced back and attacked over and over the attacks were to much and he caved with last bit of strength he had Toshiro attacked and still Orochimaru blocked but the intense force stopped them both in there tracks they were at a stand still then it happened the two sword shattered nooo Toshiro yelled then he felt it a vast amount of spirit energy he called to it and burst forth and yelled BLACK DRAGON WAVE! a large dragon of pure darkness burst forth wiping out orochimaru he woke to see Takara coming "so your awake Toshiros " she said with a smile "yeah so how long have I been out?" he asked she replied saying "about 2 days" he started to sit up seeing he had no shirt on he could see the bandages and winced "oh forgot to tell you that black dragon wave did a number on you so don't move around to much ok" he closed his eyes and fell asleep thinking of the past few days

Chapter6  
he awoke to find Takara asleep on the bed next to him and could not help but smile he sat up and ordered some Pizza she sat up and he asked "So did you sleep well Takara want some pizza" she respectfully declined then with a deep breath he asked " so sense you saved my life I wanted to ask do you want to go out with me?" with a tear she said "I'm sorry Toshero I would love to but I cant I don't date I'm sorry really I am I've just been hurt to many times" it's cool he replied and left the subject alone he went back to sleep and she could here him cry to Toshiro it was worse then getting his ass kicked by Orochimaru or any one for that matter.

Chapter 7

The next day after he went home and was yelled at Toshiros cell phone rang he answered it said do you know where the sand realm is no Toshiro said puzzled we will take you there was a bright beam of light and he was carted off this is getting old he yelled  
He was transported to a bright wasteland and so he put an armor and took a sacrapill and his body healed the elder from the soul society said welcome Toshiros have a little accident did we you have enough for a new sword talk to Orica Matos he will make one from your energy he pointed to a shabby hut AHHH came a groan from the hut come in hold this Toshiro reached out and took the handle from Orica Matos then he felt a hot fire emerge from the handle the dragon emerged cloning itself and then fusing to form a sword but it had no blade looks weird eye said the hermit call the name of the dragon that you merged with call the name ALKAROTH with that the dragon head on hilt opened and a blade emerged it was maid of black fire and then be came solid

Chapter 8  
He started to walk out with the sword on the back of his belt he walked out there in dust emerged 6 people lead by some one with a red trench coat holding a two guns as well as two women one holding to derringers the other with a huge gun that was a holy gun to destroy demons and then a priest with a gun shaped like a giant cross and a man with blue hair and a white coat the man with the red jacket pointed a gun and coked it now come soul hunter trigunkor is calling NO impossible this cant be happening it cant be no not the Trigungang Toshiro screamed I cant there fallen soul hunters who were cheated I cant do it they were human orochimaru and the others are different this cant happen the girl that was fallowing along came and presented piece of paper saying these are the instructions for each realm each one you will find one of us it is a kill or be killed situation live or die you will start by facing Serena the secret gun the woman with the two derringers after her you move on to demon slayer stun gun mille then legato the white wolf wood the cross and the Koru the trigun fallow last by gray the knife fighter do you accept or do I kill you here my name is Ren so what do you say With a deep breath and a sigh Toshiro said Ok but why Why because the soul society cheated us out and ripped us off Koru said with a smirk but why is that a reason to kill Toshiro screamed

Chapter 9  
Round 1

so are you ready Mr. Hunter Serena said happily yes so I call upon the dragons of the ancient reveal the blade of Alkaroth with that the hilt shaped like a dragon heads mouth opened reveling a blade of black fire which then solidified it to large blade of black medal he charged and slashed to no avail she was faster he herd the hammer of the gun fall but cold not doge there was a bang and he started to bleed his chin had been grazed by the bullet there was another bang as the bullet collided with his armor and penetrated belch blood pored out of his mouth he cold not a ford to do the black dragon wave again so he tried the water dragon assault but she dodged it he started to shake and he screamed in frustration why wont you die god damn why wont you die you bitch she slowed down and said be cause I'm fast and your slow my body moves on another plan of existence he spun around and listened she was coming from behind he blocked and sent her flying across the desert he found her in a bloody heap pined on to a cactus she was laughing and said so you beat me I expected much less from a mere human but Ill be watching from my little room in hell and with that she died well one down another beam of light hit him so he is off to fight stun gun Millie

Chapter 10  
Round 2  
The bright beam transported Toshiros to a brightly lit under water world there he was greeted by a merman with two masks so he can breath there he was confronted by mille and here demon slayer gun much to his dismay she could move in the water like a dolphin so Toshiro was out matched completely he cold not call his sword for it was a fire element base so it would be weak here so he needed to rely on the black dragon spirit he tried the black dragon wave and destroyed a reef but missed mille entirely but the dragon began to envelop him and he transformed his body grew larger his head changed into that of a dragons and he grew wings he was half dragon and he was faster mille shot at him he dodged the missiles she shot again and it became a cross he could not doge and he paid for it with a crake 4 ribs broke and sense he is part dragon Toshiros body was harder then diamond but bones still broke blood was billowing out of his body so much he could not see but he was hit again and pined down she swam forward and her legs mutated in to a tail and she was bashing him with the gun he was about to die with a last ditch effort he broke the cross and swam forward his claws enveloped in black energy with the speed of a falcon he flew forward and slashed tearing her apart her bode dismembered as the three pieces floated down to the depths below


End file.
